


In Another Life

by whatabodtit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter one is finally done!! I don't know yet how long this is gonna be, but I have a plan for what I want to do. I'll try to update at least once a month if not more~</p></blockquote>





	In Another Life

“Levi!” Eren shouted as he fell, his 3DMG having broken when he killed the 5 meter class Titan. Levi went towards the sound as quickly as possible, grappling hooks and wire sticking into every other tree along the way. He flew, and for the first time in a very long time, he allowed himself to truly care whether someone other than himself died.

Eren was everything. He’d lost Isabel and Farlan, then Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther. All he had left was Erwin and Eren. Eren was _everything_. Levi knew that when you put too much hope in something, it backfired, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed Eren to live. He prayed to every single deity he could think of and then some. He prayed to God, he prayed to Zeus, he prayed to God damn Wall Maria, he _needed_ Eren to live.

Levi had promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love. He wouldn't allow himself to get that close to anyone again. Petra had tried, Petra had tried to get close to him, to become something more than just another soldier _._ And she was. She was so much more than _just another soldier_. All four of them were, and Petra wanted to be more than them. Levi wouldn’t let her though. Somehow he managed to let Eren get that close.

They ate together, they fought together, they slept in the same bed, they were practically always together. Levi  _couldn't_  lose Eren. He hadn't even let himself tell the brat he loved him yet.

Levi made it to Eren as he hit the ground. He dropped to his feet and ran to him, falling to his knees by Eren’s side and pulling him into his arms as best he could around both of their maneuvering gear.

“Eren, Eren, can you hear me? Open your eyes.” Levi’s wide eyes searched Eren’s face while he pushed damp brown hair off his forehead.

“H-heichou?” Eren’s eyes cracked open, Levi wouldn’t have noticed had he not been looking for that bright green, much darker now than usual.

“I’m here. Hold on for me, Eren. I’ll get you fixed up. What hurts?” Levi started poking around Eren, tying cloth around anywhere that bled and checking for broken bones. There were at least five. He wouldn’t be able to heal as quickly as he normally would with so many injuries.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“If I don’t make it--”

“Shut up, brat. You’ll be fine.” Levi huffed as he tied another strip of dark green fabric around Eren’s forearm.

“But if… if I’m not, I need you,” Eren’s words were spacing out more and more, his eyes sliding shut again.

“What?”

“Levi… I love you.”

“Shut up, stop wasting your energy on talking.” Levi felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, they both knew he wouldn’t make it, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say it back.

“And tell…” Eren shut his eyes, as if trying to blink the words to Levi, “tell Mikasa that I’m okay.”

Levi nodded, he wasn’t sure what Eren meant by “okay”, but he would tell her.

“And make sure…” he trailed off, his breathing slowing a bit more.

“Make sure of what, Eren?” Keep him talking. He can’t die if he’s still talking.

“Armin… ocean… he has to… see it…”

“He will. He will. Eren, you have to see it with him, don’t you _dare_ leave that boy here without you.”

“I can’t… I love… you” and Eren took his final breath. Levi let his tears fall. He was less angry now than when Isabel and Farlan had been killed, and felt less guilty than when the Female Titan murdered his squad. He was just sad now. He felt sad and empty, like he’d never be whole again. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks and he dug his fingers into the ground, not even thinking about how filthy the dirt is.

He doesn’t remember how it happened, but he woke up in his bed the next morning, still in yesterday’s dirty uniform and no Eren in sight.

* * *

 

Eren rolled over, hitting his night stand in an attempt to turn off his alarm clock, but really only succeeded in knocking his water from last night onto his bed. He groaned and sat up, swiping the now-empty cup off the bed. He glared at his still-blaring alarm clock for a moment before hitting the “off” button as hard as possible.

There was a tap on his door and Mikasa’s voice floated through the cracks, “Eren, get up, we’re going to be late.”

“I’m up! I just need to get dressed.” He groggily stepped out of bed and pulled the first clean looking pair of pants off his floor. He decided that the faded black shirt he wore to bed would be good enough for today, and quickly ran his fingers over his hair. He opened his door and walked down the hallway to find Mikasa waiting patiently with both of their bags near the back door.

“Ready,” Eren nodded and took his bag from her.

They walked to the first corner and met up with Armin. His blonde hair was pinned out of his face with blue bobby pins that almost matched the color of his eyes and his white button down was tucked into his jeans.

“No.” Eren skipped hello and went straight for fixing Armin’s choices in fashion.

“What do you mean no? I haven’t even said anything yet.”

Eren reached forward and pulled Armin’s shirt up and out of his pants, and unbuttoned the very top and very bottom buttons.

“Better.”

Armin huffed out a breath before the three of them started walking towards the school.

“Are you guys excited?” Armin asked, smiling at them.

“For school? Why the hell would we be excited?”

“Because it’s high school! We made it through middle school and now we’re actual freshmen!”

“That is literally the least exciting thing you’ve ever said to me.” Eren deadpanned.

Armin pursed his lips in a pout and looked down. His hair would’ve covered his face if it weren’t for those bobby pins. They three of them walked the last block to school in silence.

To Armin’s distress, they were about five minutes late.

Eren put his arm around him, trying to calm him, “it’s fine, our first period is just some stupid foreign language. We’ll be okay.”

Armin nodded and the three of them made their way to room 104. They opened the door quietly and slipped in, spotting a few familiar faces. Jean was looking in Marco’s direction, more concerned for him than usual. Marco, Sasha, and Connie all looked terrified for their lives. Marco’s eyes were wide and his smile looked forced and uncomfortable. Sasha was gripping the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles were white. Connie’s pencil lay on the floor next to his seat, he looked from the pencil to the teacher and back a few times before Mr. Ackerman noticed the trio at the door.

“You’re late.” His voice was harsh and angry sounding. Eren’s knees went weak. “Names?”

Armin looked at Eren, expecting him to go first, but Eren just stared at the man, looking over every line of his face, trying to figure out how his dark eyes looked bored and uninterested, but angry at the same time. “A-Armin Arlert, sir.” Armin stepped forward, and Mr. Ackerman directed him to a seat next to Marco.

“Mikasa Ackerman.” He sent her to the seat in front of Jean.

Mr. Ackerman cleared his throat.

His dark hair brushed right above his eyes, nearly falling in but not quite.

“Eren.” Mikasa’s voice sounded from the front of the class.

“Oh, right, sorry, I’m Eren Jaeger.”

Something seemed to run across Mr. Ackerman’s face when Eren flashed a smile, but whatever it was, was gone before Eren could read it. He put Eren at the front of the class.

Levi went straight back into whatever he was doing before they came in. He said something about the number of francophone countries around the world and how at the end of the year there would be a class trip to Quebec, but Eren wasn’t listening. He was more concerned with how Levi’s shoes clicked on the tile floors and how his cravat moved a little bit whenever he moved quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is finally done!! I don't know yet how long this is gonna be, but I have a plan for what I want to do. I'll try to update at least once a month if not more~


End file.
